Il collettivo/ Guardian/ Omega
Collettivo Michael Pointer era un mutante che lavorava come postino e non sapeva che era un mutante. Al M-Day Michael assorbito l'essere gestalt che emerge dalla massa di energia creata dall'energia rilasciata a seguito della Scarlet 's depotenziamento della maggior parte della popolazione mutante. La massa di energia è arrivato sulla Terra vicino al Polo Nord. A SHIELD convoglio osservata una forma umanoide, ma non erano in grado di dare un senso delle letture di energia. Si voltò e facilmente distrutto il convoglio. Mentre si avvicinava al confine dell'Alaska, SHIELD è andato in allerta. Alpha Flight è stato inviato per fermare l'essere. Tutti i membri sono state presunte morti dal confronto risulta. Ha continuato a dirigersi verso il confine degli Stati Uniti. Nonostante Maria Hill riluttanza s ', i Nuovi Vendicatori sono stati spediti per fermarlo. Ms. Marvel e dei Giovani Vendicatori sono stati contattati per aiutare e Capitan America hanno chiesto che l'agente Daisy Johnson notificata. Iron Man ha tentato di entrare in contatto con il Collettivo. E ha fatto il nome Micheal - record mostrato un impiegato delle poste di nome Michael Pointer era stato coinvolto in suo arrivo sul suolo americano. WeaponOmega-MCP4 come Guardiano MarveLordAggiunto da MarveLord Ms. Marvel improvvisamente impegnata l'essere, che assorbe enormi quantità di energia nel processo fino al punto in cui lei assomigliava sua persona Binary. Dopo aver continuato a combattere l'essere, ha spiegato che era composto di più firme, tutti cercando di sopraffarla. Il Collettivo poi attaccato Iron Man con il magnetismo. Sentry arrivato ed è stato in grado di mettere in orbita. Hanno continuato la loro battaglia nello spazio. Iron Man è stato in grado di riorganizzarsi con l'aiuto di Capitan America e andò ad aiutare il Sentry. Analisi per Spider-Man (Peter Parker) e Vision (Jonas) ha determinato le firme di energia corrispondono a quelli dei mutanti depotenziato da Scarlet. Questa rivelazione è venuto ad un costo, come SHIELD era in grado di conoscere la House of M incidente a causa della sua Psi-Corps ascoltare la conversazione di Spider-Man a Iron Man. Sulla base delle loro letture, SHIELD consigliato Iron Man e Sentry disimpegnarsi. Il Collettivo tornato sulla Terra e atterrò a Genosha . Quando trova Magneto , ha tentato di trasferire se stesso verso di lui. Magneto affrontato come Xorn . Sembrava la gestalt cercava l'host corretto. Molte delle vittime del Sentinelle selvaggio attacco sono stati rianimati per attaccare i Nuovi Vendicatori. Magneto è stato attaccato da Daisy Johnson, lasciandolo in uno stato comatoso. Il Sentry, Ms. Marvel, Iron Man e contenevano le energie del collettivo. L'energia è stata dispersa verso il sole. Michele e Magno sono stati collocati in SHIELD custodia. Tuttavia, il trasporto con Magneto misteriosamente esplose. Non sono stati trovati segni del suo corpo. Omega Flight Michael è stato esaminato da Mister Fantastic e interrogato da agenti SHIELD. Si era evidentemente stato nominato Guardiano per compensare la sua distruzione di Alpha Flight. Michael Pointer (Terra-616) 0005 come Omega Bogota XAggiunto da Bogota X Dark X-Men Emma Frost reclutato Michael di essere il suo team di X-Men che lavorano per Norman Osborn . Norman ha aiutato a ottenere Michael in squadra da lui manipolando a pensare che gli serviva per compensare le morti che aveva causato in Canada. Vestito nuovo di Michael è stato cambiato per rimuovere il riferimento al Guardiano, uno degli eroi che aveva inavvertitamente ucciso 1 . Bestia Nera ha creato un dispositivo per ricavare potenze da mutanti in Weapon Omega che Michael infine sviluppato una dipendenza da. Dopo il rimpasto di Osborn di X-Men, i power up ha cominciato a fondo effettuando psiche di Pointer. I resti delle personalità dei mutanti che aveva dissipato le energie da infiltrata nella sua mente. Pointer in seguito sperimentato incubi dei mutanti che aveva adsorbiti beffe di lui. 2 Scuola Grigio Jean for Higher Learning Dopo la caduta di Norman Osborn, Omega e Mimic è andato sottoterra. Michael cercò di dare il via la sua dipendenza e Mimic cercato di aiutarlo facendogli cibarsi della sua forza che egli ha imitato. Questo non ha aiutato e lo faceva male a causa di Mimic non essere un mutante, così Mimic lo portò alla Scuola Grigia Jean for Higher Learning così bestia poteva aiutarlo. Quando sono arrivati, imitano chiesto Bestia per aiutare Michael, ma l'energia dei mutanti della scuola ha spinto Michael pazzo e lui quasi male qualche studente. È stato fermato da Camera e calmato dalla Marvel Girl (Rachel Grey). Dopo aver preso lui al laboratorio sotterraneo, il team ha scoperto che si nutrono di Mimic del potere mutante artificiale cambiato Michael e nutrendosi l'energia di tanti mutanti reali scatenato una reazione con le energie dentro di lui cappello libererebbe esplosivo, uccidendo Michael e tutti intorno a lui. Michael disse che era disposto a morire e tutti hanno dovuto a lui è stato bloccare all'interno di un caveau e fargli esplodere ma Rogue lui parlato fuori di esso. La squadra ha provato Mimic del suggerimento di dividere i poteri di Omega tra Rogue e Mimic dopo aver copiato il potere di Rogue. Tuttavia, questo tentativo fallì, come energia di Omega è diventato autosufficiente e, invece di dividerla, Rouge e Mimic replicato che significava che invece di avere una bomba ora hanno avuto tre bombe. Al fine di mantenere l'umano tre time-bombe da far esplodere, diversi tentativi sono stati fatti utilizzando Rogue per cercare di ignorare l'assorbimento di energia. Nessuno di loro ha lavorato, e venne il tempo in cui Beast chiesto Rachel Grigio di mettere tutti e tre in un coma pshycically indotto, se necessario. Ha accettato con riluttanza. Dopo una breve conversazione con Mimic fuori, Rogue raccolte le informazioni da lui che in una precedente battaglia con il Super Adaptoid, aveva usato i suoi poteri per mimetismo essenzialmente "annullare" sia delle loro capacità. Con questa idea, Rogue andò a Hank con la stessa idea: se tutti e tre assorbiti gli uni gli altri poteri, allo stesso tempo, avrebbero annullare a vicenda. Con il tempo stringe fino detonazione, Hank concordato. Nella volta bloccato, i tre hanno tentato di bloccare l'un l'altro fuori, Rogue e Mimic credevano aveva funzionato, in quanto non erano più sopraffatti con energia. Tuttavia, è emerso che l'Omega aveva effettivamente assorbito l'energia, e potrebbe esplodere in qualsiasi momento. Essere lasciati con altra scelta che il suicidio, Omega ha detto alcune parole finali di imitare, "Non vedo l'ora di vedere il futuro". Ha anche le richieste che imitano copia poteri di Rachel per indurre il coma, come si sentiva più a suo agio con il suo migliore amico di eseguire la procedura. Con Rachel guidandolo telepaticamente, Mimic poi messo Omega in coma, e l'energia stabilizzata. Bestia ha assicurato che avrebbe lavorare per trovare una cura, e lo aveva messo in un tubo di stasi in una sotto-seminterrato della scuola, dove è attualmente in cura fino a trovare una cura per la sua condizione. 3 Michael condizione stava migliorando dopo la Fenice restaurata la razza mutante. Scheda Tecnica Nome Michael Pointer/ Guardian/ Omega/ Il Collettivo Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Mutante Età 30 anni Poteri Il potere mutante di Michael consiste nell'assorbimento di energia dai mutanti e dai super esseri vicini a lui. Questa energia viene immagazzinata e gli garantisce forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità sovrumane, invulneabilità, volo , assorbimento e generazione di energia, telapatia/ Come Collettivo possiede tutti i poteri dei mutanti depotenziati dopo l'M Day quindi forza , resistenza, velocità e agilità potenziate, invulnerabilità , controllo della densità, volo, sopravvivenza nello spazio, rigenerazione, assorbimento di enormi quantità di energia, assorbimento dell'anima, assorbimento di abilità, assorbimento della forza vitale, controllo della gravità , controllo dell'elettromagnetismo, Debolezza Non è pienamente consapevole della portata dei suoi poteri Capacità Distruttiva Come Guardian Edificio +/ Potenzialmente città( dipende da quanta energia assorbe)/ Come Collettivo Planetario Raggio d'azione Sistema stellare 'Velocità Superiore alla luce Durabilità Immensa Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100 Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Intelligenza Non molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari